1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery assembling device, and more particularly to a battery assembling device that can quickly and easily assemble batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
Two opposite sides of a battery for an electrical vehicle are respectively covered by two brackets to form a battery module. With reference to FIG. 14, each conventional bracket 90 has four edges, a bracket hole 91, multiple protrusions 92 and multiple recesses 93. The bracket hole 91 is formed through the bracket 90 and can be inserted by an electrode of a battery. The protrusions 92 and the recesses 93 of each bracket 90 are formed on the edges of the bracket 90 at intervals. Two of the protrusions 92 of each bracket 90 can be respectively mounted in two of the recesses 93 of the other bracket 90. Accordingly, two brackets 90 can be assembled and multiple battery modules can be connected securely to form a cell that is placed in an inner space of the electrical vehicle.
However, lots of battery modules are required in an electrical vehicle. Assembling the battery modules one by one is time-consuming. Moreover, the protrusions 92 of each bracket 90 have to be rotated in a specific direction to be connected with the recesses 93 of another bracket 90, but this is inconvenient and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a battery assembling device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.